and it just didn't make sense
by alwaysalrose
Summary: Because relationships didn't have to make sense,or have a set timeline or anything. They just popped into existence, like a person popping somewhere via apparating. It didn't make sense,it was an attraction to her cousin's ex whom had impregnated said cousin. But somehow with drunken nights and a court case and a thank-you and a random date it had turned into a miraculous something


The first time Molly met Scorpius, she wasn't impressed. She was four years older than him, in fifth year when he was in his first, and Rose had bought the sixteen year old home, to the Burrow.

He was dressed casually, but still looked impeccable in a white shirt with a bomber jacket thrown over the top, paired with jeans and blue high-tops. Rose cheerfully dragged him along, and Molly internally laughed at the pair. Rose leading him around with her bushy red hair and bright blue _everything, _and he looked so out of place, being a Malfoy in the Weasley's residence. Ron didn't take very kindly to him, to say the least.

-x-

The second time Molly met Scorpius was at his trial, a year later. He was being tried for rebelling against the Ministry, killing a muggle-born and attempting to kill Rose Weasley.

Molly was a Ministry official, in her neat black business suit and crisp shoes and short, cropped hair with bangs reaching down to her eyebrows.

Scorpius was in ragged clothes, coming from his holding cell, and part of Molly thought he looked impeccable for a prisoner – and he didn't just _look _impeccable, but he sounded crisp and impeccable too, when he spoke, telling of his father's abuse and force into doing it, believing Rose would be safe, not realizing it was a trap. He killed the muggle-born girl out of self-defence, as she was coming at him with a wand.

She couldn't help but whisper he was innocent, and suddenly he was going on house arrest at Malfoy Manor. Molly couldn't help but be pleased.

-x-

The third time Molly met Scorpius was a month later, at the Manor. She was collecting more evidence for Rose's trial. And he opened the door, in barely anything apart from boxers, his blond hair ruffled. It took her more than a few seconds to get herself focused – besides, he was barely _eighteen _and she was almost twenty-three. It couldn't work.

And he led her into the family room, not bothering to put any more clothes on. And they spoke, her hair neat and a little longer and in straight lines, only perfected by many hours of standing in front of the mirror. But she was wearing casual clothes and she felt so _exposed, _and she wished he wasn't on house arrest because then they would be at the Ministry and she would be in more decent clothes and he would have more clothes _on_. Well, that's what she told herself she wished, anyways.

-x-

The fourth time Molly met Scorpius was at Rose's trial, two months later. He came up for defense and asked her, Molly, to read out his previous trial's minutes. And he smiled at her, he smiled at _her _of all people, and a blush rose to her cheeks. And Rose was innocent, and went home. But Scorpius didn't.

He asked her to a _ball _at his _house_, to say thank you and even though it was wrong and now she was twenty-three and it wouldn't _work_, she was still attracted to him and said yes. And she went home and bought a dress.

-x-

The fifth time Molly met Scorpius was at the ball, where she walked in with a green dress and chandelier earrings, the second time they'd seen each other in a week, and he asked her to dance, and even though she didn't want there to be chemistry (so she told herself) there was, and her body shuddered every time they touched.

And maybe she drunk too many glasses of wine and couldn't apparate and Scorpius let her stay, well, because he was Scorpius and he was kind and he had a guest bedroom. And it was all cream with a four poster bed but it was so empty and she agreed to sleep there.

And in the middle of the night he tip-toed into the room and slipped into the guest's bed in his _underwear _and she buried her face in his chest and put her fingers on his wrist to feel his heart-beat, which was slightly faster than usual, and even though nothing happened that night it was still _something. _

-x-

The sixth time Molly met Scorpius was a week later, blind and drunk from agreeing to go out with Dominique, too far gone to go home to her parents. But she flooed, insisted on going _somewhere_, and ended up in Scorpius Malfoy's bedroom whilst he was getting changed. He looked surprised when she tumbled out, coughing and covered in soot, and more surprised when she crashed into him and they both landed on the bed, but it was a good chance for them. And for once Molly felt _weak_, she'd never done this before. It was Scorpius who was experienced.

-x-

The seventh time Molly met Scorpius was when she found out Rose was pregnant. Her and Scorpius may not have officially been a _thing_, but it still upset her, and she stormed through the door, screaming, and launched herself at him. He let her scream and then rocked her slowly, in his arms. And it calmed her, even though she _hated _him, she couldn't help it. And Molly buried her face into his chest, crying, sobbing. It was four months since she had last seen him but she didn't _care_. She still loved him.

-x-

The eighth time that Molly met Scorpius, they were at a muggle café, two weeks later – this was Scorpius making it up to her. It was lit up with candles and everyone called them a couple. And they held hands – Molly hated herself for holding his hand, as each second she did she admitted her fear of losing him, even though she barely knew him. She was already in love with him.

And then he told her everything, and she felt like a book had just been given to her, filled with new knowledge. She had been a Ravenclaw and _loved _having knowledge and felt proud, proud of knowing more about him, however surprised she was that he opened up this quickly. And at the end of the night they kissed, like a fairy tale, and she whispered a small 'I love you', but the whisper wasn't echoed back.

-x-

The ninth time Molly met Scorpius, it was their second 'date', if you could call it that, and they sat in the Leaky Cauldron, taking one more risk. And she spilled her life story, on her sister and parents and their job and her job and her Hogwarts life and her ambitions and dreams and she felt so exposed after all of that but he didn't seem to care.

And they kissed and bought drinks and chatted about their days at work and hope for the future, a bit like a normal couple, really, and Molly loved it, every second of it.

-x-

The first time Molly _knew _Scorpius was three years later, and she was getting on a bit, him being twenty-two and her being twenty-six but neither of them really cared because Molly, yes, _Molly _of all people was pregnant with Scorpius' child. But after three years of dating they were more than ready, and they'd said 'I love you' a thousand times and they were now having a baby! And at one point when she was four months along he asked her to marry him and she said yes.

And then shortly after their son was born they got married, with Molly and her Weasley red hair and a big white gown and hundreds of people assembled, with Scorpius in a black tuxedo and _everything _ was perfect, with Othello as their ring bearer and Molly couldn't be happier, despite knowing she was marrying a pompous ass and they barely knew each other when they started dating and when they first had an adventure and the age gap.

-x-

Because relationships didn't have to make sense, or have a set timeline or anything. They just popped into existence, like a person popping somewhere via apparating. It didn't make sense, it was an attraction to her cousin's ex whom had impregnated said cousin. But somehow with drunken nights and a court case and a thank-you and a random date it had turned into a miraculous something, that ended up a little strange.

-x-

Molly and Scorpius Malfoy were happy, when they finally saw their eldest off to Hogwarts. Othello, their eldest son was boarding the train, with their two younger daughters, Calliope at age nine and Selene at age six.

They walked onto the platform, Molly tightly gripping Scorpius and Selene's hand. A red-haired woman was a few steps in front of them, fussing over a younger red-head, obviously her daughter. The daughter looked about fifteen and had ice-blue eyes and a pointed chin. The mother, Rose, looked up and stared at Molly. Molly could feel Selene shrink.

She had explained it to Calliope and Othello a year ago, but not Selene. How that girl, Accalia, was simultaneously their second cousin and their half-sister. Molly swallowed hard.

Her kids were tactful enough to ignore Rose, Albus and Accalia and all focused on Othello, who constantly smoothed back his hair and assured his younger siblings that they'd be fine, with a bit of a smirk (which Calliope punched him for and then got in trouble). Selene shrunk against her mother's side, only leaving to be swept up in a hug by her brother. Then she came back to Molly's side and buried her head into her mother's stomach.

Othello bid his goodbyes, then lugged his trunk onto the train. His head soon popped out a compartment window and he waved.

"Bye, Thello!" Calliope cried, waving. Selene merely sobbed harder. Both Molly and Scorpius waved as well.

"Bye, Calli! I'll write to you!" He yelled back. He continued waving and soon enough Accalia burst through the crowd, ignoring her father and hurrying onto the train. Molly felt a wave of nausea travel through her. Soon the train began puffing and her son's pale face and blond hair disappeared around a bend. Scorpius grinned at his kids.  
"I'll make lunch. Your mother and I have the day off. We'll make some grilled cheese, okay?" Selene lifted her head up and launched into her father's arms, who promptly hoisted her up into the air. Calliope grinned up at her mother.

"Two more years and I'll be going soon. It will be weird without Othello around, but we'll manage. No more annoying brothers. But we'll write to him, right? Every day. And we can send him a singing valentine just to annoy him!" Calliope was always the bounciest, brightest child. She squeezed her mother in a hug and Molly smiled. Calliope alone had inherited her flaming red hair. Molly smiled and leaned over to her husband.

"I love you."

And nothing more needs to be told.

-x-

**A/N: This is for the Dauntless challenge on HPFC. I always imagine Molly and Scorpius ending up together, in the end. What do you think? Should I have put the epilogue in? Your reviews are always appreciated :) so thanks for reading :)**


End file.
